Paradise In Heaven
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: No summary for this yet. Rated M for violence and language later on


_To be fair this is another version of the Demon Of Hell. There are no spoilers for the Demon Of Hell but this is a totally different version! And a different storyline! You'll know when you read it! Also I do not own the text towards the end!_

Crossover: Code: Lyoko, Cardcaptor Sakura, Sonic X (Humanized), The Darkness, Mnemosyne, Alice: Madness Returns

* * *

Prologue: Once Upon A Time...

-Upstate, Sleepy Hollow-

It was late on the winter night of December. The snow sparkled within the moonlight, and the icicles dripped water from branches. Tomorrow was the time of Christmas, and the time of joy; for families and friends to enjoy there time together. In house within Sleepy Hollow, there lived a young woman named Alice, with eight orphans. Alice was unsure how, but she just felt like she has always had a connection between the orphans, and she couldn't put them in an orphanage, and at the same time one of them seemed a bit troubled from the others, unfortunately she didn't know which child it was but she felt it.

Alice wasn't the type to believe in destinies and fate, but she felt as though God had given her a second chance to have a family again. The day she had meet the children they had lived on the streets; they were all so thin anyone can see their bones from a mile away; they even had a eleven month old baby with them, and even though she was healthy and strong, she too was dying from hunger. She was told by one of the children that all of their own parents had abandoned them and left them all in the streets to die. Alice knew she couldn't leave them, so she nursed them all back to there health.

Alice was both disgusted by the people that had abandoned them and she had felt sorrow for the poor souls. Over time she began to love the children as if they were her own blood, and they grew to love her as if she was their mother. She didn't want to place them in an orphanage so she made plans to move in America, Upstate, Instead of living in London, where the memories of Alice's past corrupted her. In the end they were successful in the move.

Alice entered the house with a couple of grocery bags in her hands for tomorrow's dinner, and she heard the children still up and about upstairs. She shook her head & placed the bags in the kitchen, hung up her coat and headed upstairs. She entered the rooms finding three young boys, Odd, Ulrich, and William, playing Super Smash Brothers Melee, a young boy and a girl, Jeremy and Aelita, playing Peter-Pan, and another young boy and two girls watching the movie Happy Feet. As three young boys continued to play Alice snuck behind the Television and pulled the plug causing the three boys to go: "Aw!" "I thought I told you kids to go to bed?" Alice had asked them as she set the plug down.

"But we we're not tired yet!" Odd said, "Yeah we're to excited to go to sleep!" Aelita said, "Well I can understand that." Alice said, "But you kids need to sleep otherwise Santa won't come." "Oh, but we can't sleep now!" Yumi said, "We want to stay up till Christmas!" "Christmas! Christmas!" Little Sakura shouted. Alice laughed at the little ones excitement. "Alright than, suit yourselves." Alice said with a smile, "I guess there I won't be telling a story tonight. Since you kids want to stay up for the whole night." The kids immediately put down their things and jumped into there beds. Alice just laughed at their reactions; she took a seat in the middle

O: "Tell us a horror story!"

U: "No, something with action!"

Y: "No, fantasy!"

J: "Sci-fi!"

W: "Tragedy!"

A.L: "Hey, hey. You guys know the rules. Everyone gets a turn to choose."

O: "Oh, right. I kind of forgot about that."

A.L: "Alight Sakura it's your turn tonight, what kind of story would you like to hear?"

The little one thought about it for a minute, than she tapped on Shadow's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "What did she say?" Alice asked, "She wants to hear a love story." Shadow said, "That is if it's alright with everybody." "Of course it's alright, right guys?" Jeremy asked the others. Yumi and Aelita nodded their heads, while the boys just mumbled "alright". "Alright, this story is called the Demon that fell for the Angel." "Fell?" Shadow asked, "You mean she fell on top of him?" Alice chuckled, "No silly, I mean to say the Demon fell in love with an angel." Shadow nodded his head and sat back with Sakura. Alice began with the story.

**_A long time ago,_**

**_ There was once a child who lived in an orphanage in New York City. This child was an outsider, like you; All the other children at the orphanage picked on him. They played all kinds of tricks on the poor kid, all except one. This little girl was the only friend that the boy ever had. They did everything together; they played, they talked, you name it. As time flew by, they became more and more close, at the same time life became harder and harder for them. However the girl had always found a way to keep him happy. _**

**_ She snuck them into parties, and she conned their way into all kinds of places and when they got caught, she was just as good at getting out as she was getting in. As time had gone by the man began to fall head over heels, however there was something that he couldn't even tell to his one to his one true love. You see, he was a part of a gang that did bad things to people. I can't say what it is though, but let's just say that it was bad. Eventually he confessed his love for the girl. They thought their lives would be perfect, however that all changed when the mafia had left him to fend for him. _**

**_ They attempted to take his life as well as the one he loved. The man finally gave in; he told them that he didn't want to be a part of it any longer. The man fought against his former comrades, to get to his love. You see love is one of the strongest things in the world. Nothing can stand in its way, and I mean nothing. Anyway the man and woman managed to take care of his former leader the man and woman got back together. They settled down outside of the city, and they both got married in the spring and had a couple of kids._**

**_And they lived happily ever after..._**

**As Alice had finished up her story, she noticed that all of the little ones fell asleep. She smiled seeing the little ones peaceful faces. She carefully tucked them all to bed and placed kisses on each one and exited the room, to let them enter their own Wonderland...**

* * *

_Okay, you know how this story starts._

_In the beginning there was nothing. Literally, nothing but void and darkness._

_And that's how the darkness liked it._

_It wasn't until God decreed, turn on the lights._

_And that's when things got nasty_

_It started it out small, a planet here. A sun there. Next thing you know..._

_THEIR HUMANS! AND COWS! AND STUFF RUNNING AROUND!_

_Needless to say..._

_The Darkness was pissed._

_From then till now, The Darkness kept on jumping from one host to another. Each thinking they were its master. But you can't own The Darkness._

_The Darkness owns you..._

_Fast forward to when Jackie Estacado; You know his type. No family, no hope, no future. He ended up about what you would expect; Busting up for the French heady crime family, and life was pretty dark for Jackie._

_Than came his 21st Birthday, and things got a whole lot darker..._

_Now you might think that having super powers would be cool for Jackie._

_If it hadn't been for the demon, you'd be right..._

_You see The Darkness not only made him stronger._

_It made him a God..._

_Next thing you know, the mob turns on Jackie. Marks him for death just like that, and it was the New York City Mob vs. Jackie and the Darkness._

_ As dark as things were for Jackie, there was a light in his life, and her name was Jenny._

_ These kids they went way back. I don't think anybody would disagree that they were meant for each other. If anything, that's the real tragedy in all of this._

_ Now the mob was still after Jackie, they thought the quickest way to get to him was to take away his only reason for living._

_ Killing Jenny was probably the dumbest thing the mob could've done. Without her, Jackie not only had left to live for._

_ He had nothing left to lose..._

_ As for the Darkness, Jackie has kept it locked away for years, but it doesn't matter how hard he tries._

_ No one can hold back the night..._

_ If he can't control this... Thing living inside of him. Pretty soon there won't be anything left. Jackie will be nothing but an empty shell._

_And that's just how the Darkness likes it..._

**-End Of Prologue-**


End file.
